Degrassi: A Whole New Start Wiki
A lot more drama unfolds with Degrassi: A Whole New Start. Seniors: Lucy Hale as Isabella Jones-Stone - Mia's daughter and Peter's step daughter. Cody's half sister. Avan Jogia as Michael Hogart - Manny's son. Alice, Brian, Stacie, and Becca's brother. Diana Arogan as Amber Brown- Older sister of Michael and Nikki. Juniors: Troian Bellisorio as Alison Hogart - Manny's daughter. Mike, Brian, Stacie, and Becca's sister. Jason Dolley as Michael Brown- Younger brother of Amber, older brother of Nikki. Sophomores: Brad Kavaghn as Alistar Brant- A new guy with a secret. (New) Bradley Steven Perry as Brian Hogart - Manny's son. Mike, Alice. Satcie, and Becca's brother. Zendaya as Stella Del Rossi- Murphy - Marco's daughter. Nick's and Selena's sister. Freshman: Bridget Mendeler as Nicole Brown- The little sister of Michael and Amber. Tyler Blackburn as Victor Nash - His mom died giving birth so he has been raised by his aunt Ellie, never meet his dad. Vanessa's twin brother. Might date Abby. Ariana Grande as Vanessa Nash - Her mom died giving birth so she has been raised by her Aunt Ellie, never meet her dad. Victor's twin sister. Might date Chase Kylie Bunbury as Cidnie Brooks - Jimmy's daughter whos good at basketball.Melanie's sister. She is bestfriends Stacie and Abby. Keegan Allen as Thomas Manning - Ashley and Craig's son. Julia's brother. Tahj Mowry as Nickolas Del Rossi- Murphy - The gay son of Marco and Eric. Stella and Selena's brother. Shay Mitchele as Stacie Hogart - Manny's daughter. Mike, Alice, Brian, and Becca's sister. Abby's bestfriend. Selena Gomez as Abigail Mason - Can be a bully like her dad or a goody goody like her mom. Cassie's sister. Stacie's best friend. Ashley Benson as Candie Michalchuk- Nunez - Daughter of Paige an Alex. Eathan's sister. Jacob Artist as Johnathon Isaacs - Nerdy son of Liberty and Toby. Jake T Austin as Finley Cameron - The bad but good son of Sean and Amy. Elizabeth Gillies as Lisa Fitzgerald- The bad but good girl sister of Fitz. Leon Thomas III as Chase Lewis- Marisol's younger brother. Teachers: Stephan Brogan as Archie Simpson- Commonly known as Mr. Simpson. He is the princible. Abby and Cassie's grandfather. Cory Lee as Winnie Oh- Commonly known as Ms. Oh. The Media Imersion teacher Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash- Commonly known as Ms. Nash. The History teacher looking after her niece and nephew. Drake as Jimmy Brooks- Commonly known as Mr. Brooks. The Basketball coach. He is not in a wheelchair anymore. Cidnie and Melanie's dad. Jake Epstein as Craig Manning- Commonly known as Mr. Manning. The co-band instructor. Tom and Julia's dad. Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Manning- Commonly known as Mrs. Manning. The co-band instructor. Tom and Julia's mom. Pregnant with child. Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi- Commonly known as Mr. Del Rossi. The math teacher. Stella, Nick, and Selena's dad. Cassie Steele as Manny Hogart- Commonly known as Mrs. Hogart. The acting teacher. Mike, Alice, Brian, Stacie, and Becca's mom. Nina Dobrev as Mia Stone- Commonly known as Mrs. Stone. The english teacher. Izzie and Cody's mom. Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatilakos- Commonly known as Ms. Hatilakos. The science teacher. Cody's grandmother. Reacurring: Shane Kippel as Gavin Mason- Abby and Cassie's dad. Miriam McDonald as Emma Mason- Abby and Cassie's mom. Dwain Murphy as Eric Murphy- Stella, Nick, and Selena's father. Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk- Candie and Eathan's mother. Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nunez- Candie and Eathan's mom. Mike Lobel asJason Hogart- Mike, Alice, Brian, Stacie, and Becca's dad. Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Isaacs- John's mom. Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs- John's dad. Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron- Finn's dad, he is in the milatary. Bailey Corneal as Amy Cameron- Finn's mom. Jamie Johnsoin as Peter Stone- Izzie's stepdad and Cody's dad. Marc Minardi as Lucas Valieri- Izzie's dad. James Edward Campbell as Mark Fitzgerald- A good guy looking after his little sister Lisa. Amanda Stepto as Christine Simpson- Jack's mom. Abby and Cassie's grandmother. Steve Belford as Jesse Stefanovic- Ellie's boyfriend. Terra Vnessa as Trina Brooks- Cidnie and Melanie's mom. Pregnant with third child. Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeriamiah- Angie's dad. Tom and Julia's grandfather. Nicola Correia Damude as Diana Jeriamiah- Angela's stepmom with baby on the way. Tom and Julia's grandmother. Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah - Tom and Julia's aunt. Dylan Sprouse as Jack Simpson - Snake's son. Emma's brother. Abby and Cassie's uncle Shanea Grimes as Darcy Evans- Clare's sister. Meagan's mom. China Ann McLain as Melanie Brookes (13)- Cidnie's sister. Sierra McComick as Cassidy Mason (13)- Abby's sister. Dove Cameron as Julia Manning (13)- Tom's sister. G Hannelis as Rebecca Hogart (13)- Mike, Alice, Brian, and Stacie's sister. Davis Cleeveland as Cody Stone (13)- Izzie's brother. Peyton List as Meagan Evans (13)- Darcy's daughter. Cameron Boyce as Ethan Michalchuk- Nunez (13)- Candie's brother. Skai Jackson as Selena Del Rossi- Murphy (13)- Stella and Nick's sister. Bella Thorne as Elainia Smith (13)- Terri's daughter. Christina Schmidt as Teresa Smith- An old friend of the Degrassi gang. Brad Pitt as Justin Smith- Terri's husband. Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black- A college sophomore. Dave's Cousin. Danny's wife. Pregnant with child Category:Browse